Of Sense and Decadence
by soulaire
Summary: SasuSaku. One-shot. College AU. "Kami, that feels so good," Sakura breathes. "Please don't stop." He would go on pleasuring her for the rest of his life if he had anything to say about it, but seeing as it's not a viable career option, Sasuke resorts to taking what he can get.


_**WARNING:** _This story depicts a detailed sex scene (including anal sex) and is meant to be read by mature audiences ONLY. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way or if you are under the age of 18, please do not continue reading. You have been warned.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto.

_Of Sense and Decadence_

* * *

It all started with a touch.

A light brush of his fingers, nothing more than gentle pressure against her sensitive skin. It wasn't intentional in the least, just as he was not in the least bit prepared for the reaction it garnered from her.

And yet here they are. He's propped on an elbow above her, his other free hand frozen between her legs—a place he's come to know incredibly well over the past five months or so they've been dating—and as he stares down into Sakura's bright green eyes that are feverish with desire yet at the same time clouded with embarrassment, Sasuke finds himself at a loss for words.

Their physical relationship, while still relatively new, has been mind-blowing since it started. Now on their last semester before graduating, they originally met their sophomore year of college. Naruto—Sasuke's apartment mate and best friend since childhood—met Sakura during a summer camp back in middle school that Sasuke never attended, and when the pink-haired girl transferred to Konoha University Naruto immediately reconnected with her, much to Sasuke's initial chagrin. Upon first meeting her, everything about Sakura screamed _too much_—too loud, too intense, too _annoying_. Sasuke already had one loud-mouthed idiot in his life and he was not keen to add another.

But while Sakura could undoubtedly be loud-mouthed on occasion, she certainly was not an idiot, as Sasuke soon came to realize. She started helping him with his chemistry homework (how he loathed science GE's) when she noticed him glaring at his textbook as the three of them studied together one night. She worked shifts as an intern at Konoha's hospital three nights a week, and she always carried a book with her wherever she went—for "pleasure reading," she said—regardless if they were in school or not. She was quick-witted and had a nimble, sharp way of bantering with him that he came to find incredibly intriguing.

Once he concluded that she was not, indeed, an idiot, he began noticing all the things she _was_.

He knew early on that she had feelings for him. It was impossible not to notice, open-book that she was, and was something that irked him initially. She had just met him, after all, and already the side glances she sent his way when she thought he wasn't paying attention seemed irritatingly abundant. He'd learned to tolerate such behavior from an early age—the Uchiha were almost as famous for their good looks as they were their success in law—but that didn't mean he liked it.

Until, one day, he realized he did. Until Sasuke found himself doing the same to her: stealing quick glances, making excuses to visit her apartment, finding himself sitting close beside her as they studied but never close enough. Never as close as he craved to be.

Haruno Sakura, he learned, smiled wide enough to brighten up a funeral, laughed until she cried on an almost daily basis, and showed her every emotion on her face with abandon. She cared fiercely for others—Sasuke once saw her kick a middle-aged man in the balls for attempting to grope one of her girlfriends—and annoyingly he found it hard to look at anything but her whenever she was around.

When Sakura finally confessed her feelings to him over a year after they met, the words left him speechless. It was one thing to know how she felt about him; it was another thing entirely to hear her speak her love into existence, to see it. She'd just come from her shift at the hospital, clothed in scrubs and sneakers, hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Even with her haphazard appearance she was stunning. She spoke with confidence, head held high, eyes shining clear and resolute.

She looked at him like he meant the world to her, and Sasuke found that she quite literally took his breath away.

He told her just that, by accident. The words slipped out before he could stop himself, leaving him uncharacteristically flustered, but the way she laughed and the smile she gave him told him he couldn't have said anything more perfect.

Sasuke kissed her, then, like he'd wanted to for so long. And it was arguably the happiest moment of his life thus far.

Compared to the achingly slow journey leading to their romantic relationship, their physical relationship took off so fast it nearly gave him whiplash.

Within three days of officially dating Sakura had backed him up against his bedroom door, dropped to her knees, and given him such incredible head he nearly saw stars. Surprised at her forwardness but not at all opposed, Sasuke laid her flat on his kitchen table the very next night—thanking Kami that Naruto was out of town for the weekend lest he get an eyeful—and proceeded to eat her out like he'd been starved of food for a decade, leaving her body limp and voice hoarse from screaming three orgasms later.

Neither of them were virgins, but damn if it didn't feel like it was his first time all over again when he entered her a week later. Sasuke took his time at first, rolling his hips into hers, pace leisurely and unhurried. Sakura, flushed and breathless with want beneath him, accused him of teasing, when in reality it was pure effort on his part as he tried his best not to come inside her right then and there, so painfully turned on he was.

Once he'd gotten himself under control, he made it up to her by fucking her so hard she left scratches down his back that didn't fade for weeks. He wore them with honor.

Their sex life together was explosive. Incredibly passionate and bursting with heat. They worked so well together Sasuke oftentimes wondered how on earth he became so lucky. He thought he'd come to know Sakura's body like the back of his own hand over the past few months. He memorized her every tell, knew exactly where to stroke or press to set her off, and yet—

And yet apparently he doesn't know everything, he comes to realize as he continues staring down at her. He's shocked, yes—only because he didn't think there was anywhere else he could explore of her, anywhere else she would want him to explore—but also so very intrigued.

"Did you just—" His voice is hoarse, and he clears his throat to try again. "Did you _like_ that?"

Sakura's blush deepens. She groans quietly and moves to press her hands over her eyes, hiding her face from view as she mumbles a response.

"I can't hear you, Sakura," he says sternly. He finally removes his hand from between her legs and reaches up to pull at her wrist, exposing the reddened face below. "What did you say?"

Sakura sighs and drops her other hand. He's not used to seeing her so flustered in bed, and it has his curiosity sparking even more.

"I said yes," she responds, but her words are hesitant, as if she's afraid of scaring him off. "Yes, I liked it."

Sasuke nods, filing this newfound information away, and replays the last few minutes silently in his head as he tries to process his next steps moving forward.

He truly hadn't meant to touch her there. It was unintentional—merely a result of Sasuke moving his hand from her wet center down to her ass in order to lift her hips up. He wanted her at a better angle, knowing it would drive her crazy when he worked his fingers inside her.

He guesses he could've been more cautious when moving his hand. He could've moved it to one side or the other to grab at her asscheeks, but he honestly was more concerned with having his fingers buried in her pussy than paying attention to the details.

So he reached down to hoist her up, his fingers rubbing gently over the sensitive skin of her anus in the process, and the moan that Sakura let loose in response was unlike any he'd heard from her before.

Anal sex was something Sasuke thought about once or twice in passing but that never held his attention for too long. And while Sakura could be undeniably kinky in bed, it was never something she mentioned, either.

Looking at her now, however—having heard her moan in such a forthright, sensual way as he touched a part of her he never had before—he decides he wants to hear that moan again.

"Have you ever…?" He leaves the question hanging, knowing she'll understand.

She shakes her head, then looks up at him with green eyes flashing with equal parts hope and uncertainty. "I haven't," she says quietly. "But it's always been something I wanted to try."

And this, Sasuke thinks as he moves his hand from her wrist to play along the curve of her cheek, this is why he loves her. He loves her honest nature. Loves how—even when uncomfortable, unsure of his response—she doesn't hold back from speaking her mind. To this day many women are unrightly shunned for expressing their sexual desires, and he loves that she trusts him enough to express hers.

He wishes Sakura told him about this specific desire earlier, but also recognizes the fact that she told him at all is what really matters. So he simply leans down and kisses her, silently thanking her for her vulnerability.

"Do you want to try it today?" he asks when he pulls away, because even though she just voiced her interest he needs to make sure she's one hundred percent on board before actually acting upon it.

Sakura's mouth parts in shock. "Only if—did _you_ want to try it?" she responds, voice high-pitched with surprise. "Because I know some guys think it's gross, and I don't want to force you into something just because I want to do it and I totally understand if you—"

"Sakura." He's used to her rambling, especially when she's nervous. Simply saying her name is usually enough to calm her down. "I don't think it's gross, although I'll admit it's not something I've really considered before."

"R-really?" The relief on her face is almost comical.

He feels his lips pull up ever so slightly in response. "Really."

"Oh." Sakura blinks, then smiles. "I love you, you know that?"

"Aa." He pushes his fingertips gently into her hair, brushing it away so he can clearly see her face. "I know."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Sakura." Fondly exasperated, he drops his hand to her left breast and squeezes. Her breath hitches at the touch, and she lets out a gasp as he rolls her hardening nipple between his thumb and index finger. "Anything you're willing to give me, I'll gladly take."

He doesn't get to see her reaction to his words because his mouth is latched on to her other breast in the next second. He pinches the tip of her nipple between his teeth, pulling it taut, then soothes the pebbled skin with gentle flicks of his tongue.

Sakura's breathing is erratic above him. He can feel the pounding of her heart as he slowly draws his tongue down the valley between her breasts. Her hand rises to thread through his hair, and he closes his eyes as he rests his head against her chest, basking in the closeness of her.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You know I love you too, right?" Sasuke tilts his head up just enough to see her face. This isn't the first time he's said the words to her, but still he's not one to say them often—unlike Sakura, who reminds him how much she cares about him every chance she gets.

Her eyes reflect pure, utter contentment as they meet his own, and her answering smile is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Aa," she says softly, mirroring his words. "I know."

Satisfied, Sasuke turns his head to press his lips to the space between her breasts, and then he pushes himself onto his forearms to allow for better access as he continues his previous decent. He nips at the underside of one breast, takes his time kissing and licking his way down her body until the room is filled with the sound of her pants and quiet moans above him. He draws his nose against her inner thigh, gently nudging at it as he uses his right hand to push her other leg up and outward until she's spread open before him.

Just the mere sight of her pussy, already deliciously wet, has him growing ridiculously hard in no time at all.

With a groan Sasuke buries his face between her legs, drawing his tongue up her slick entrance until he reaches her clit. Sakura lets out a breathy moan, her hips bucking into his mouth as he swirls the small bundle of nerves with his tongue. He continues licking and sucking at her until she can do nothing but dig her fingers into his hair and grind helplessly against him.

Sasuke is half inclined to keep at it for the rest of the night—eating her out has become one of his favorite pastimes, not to mention it turns him on like nothing else—but forces himself to remember his newfound intentions as he raises his hand to grab at one of her asscheeks. He can feel Sakura stiffen beneath him before relaxing once again, and he proceeds to knead the soft flesh of her rear as he debates how best to go about this.

Slowly he brings his hand down—continuing his ministrations to her pussy all the while—until he's reached the one opening of her body he's yet to explore. Cautious at first, he presses the tip of his middle finger to her sensitive skin and, encouraged by the hitch in her breath, rubs at her rim with light, feather-like touches.

"Sasuke-kun…" There's a note of delicate pleading in her voice, and Sasuke decides then that this angle just won't do for what he has in store for her.

He pulls his mouth away from her clit—albeit with great reluctance—and, voice husky with want, asks, "Have you showered already today?"

Sakura's eyes blink down at him, hazy with pleasure. She nods and manages to respond, "Right before you came over."

Perfect. He rises to his knees and gives her ass a smack with his palm, earning him another moan. "On your knees," he orders sharply, knowing full well it turns her on when he's rough with her. "Bend over and face the headboard."

Sakura scrambles to do as he asks. Once in position, he can see her body trembling in anticipation for his touch.

The picture she makes is unbelievably mouth-watering: ass high in the air, folds of her pussy glistening, breasts swaying as she props herself up on her elbows and twists her head to gaze at him over her shoulder with tantalizing green eyes. He can't help but to grasp his painfully erect cock in his hand, committing the view to memory as he strokes himself.

"Spread your knees, Sakura," Sasuke rasps, and she does, though only slightly. He smacks her ass again with his free hand, harder this time. "_More_."

It's only when he's satisfied with her position that he bends down and, without an ounce of hesitation, lowers his mouth to her ass.

Sakura jolts beneath him at the touch. Startled, she exclaims, "Sasuke-kun, what are you—"

She doesn't get a chance to finish the sentence. Instead, her words break off in a throaty cry as he uses his hands to spread her asscheeks apart, allowing him full access to dip his tongue into her as far as it can go. Sasuke figures she wasn't expecting him to engage her asshole with his mouth just yet—if at all—but the sounds she's making and the way she clenches around his tongue tell him she more than appreciates the gesture.

"Relax, Sakura," he murmurs against her skin, just loud enough for her to hear. "I'll never fit inside you with you tensing up like that."

"S-sorry," she gasps, and he's smugly pleased with the aroused tone of her voice. "It's just—I wasn't expecting you to—"

Sasuke bites at her puckered skin, then drags his tongue to the opening of her vagina and back up again, teasing. "Wasn't expecting me to what, Sakura?"

She moans, husky and deep. The sound has his cock twitching from where it remains erect between his legs.

"Kami, that feels so good," Sakura breathes. "Please don't stop."

He would go on pleasuring her for the rest of his life if he had anything to say about it. But seeing as eating ass is not a viable career option lest he become a pornstar, Sasuke resorts to taking what he can get for the time being.

Over the next ten minutes he learns how to make her dripping wet and reduce her vocal capabilities to nothing more than cries of ecstasy from his fingers in and mouth on her ass alone. By the time he's finished he vaguely wonders if it's possible that his tongue will be sore tomorrow, though the thought leaves him instantly when Sakura gazes back at him over her shoulder, looking wholly ravished even though he's barely started, and proceeds to beg him to fuck her. She couldn't have said it more seductively even in his most erotic fantasies.

Sasuke thanks the heavens above for bringing this woman into his life as he rolls on a condom and grabs the bottle of lube from her bedside drawer. He nearly sighs as he coats himself with it, the motion bringing some semblance of relief to the erection that only grew harder the longer he spent tending to her.

He uses the excess liquid on his hand to work it into her tight hole, coaxing it loose and making sure she's thoroughly lubricated before wiping his hand with a tissue and positioning himself behind her.

And fuck if it isn't the hardest thing he's ever done to resist thrusting into her right then and there. "Promise me you'll tell me if it hurts," he says lowly, because her comfort comes before his desires every time, no matter what.

Sakura shoots him an impatient glare. "I have never been so turned on in my life," she growls. "If you don't fuck me in the ass right this second, Uchiha Sasuke, I _will_ sue you."

A quiet laugh bursts from his lips at her unexpected response. He gifts her with one of his rare, crooked smiles. "In that case, I guess I'd better listen."

Not wanting to waste even a second more, Sasuke presses the tip of his cock to her entrance, biting back a groan at the contact. He places his hands on her hips for better leverage and begins slowly pushing his way inside her.

Sakura immediately moans her approval, but still it's not long before her clenched muscles make it impossible for him to move any further. She's incredibly tight around him, and while the feeling is borderline heavenly for him, he imagines for her it must be scarcely tolerable.

With barely the head of his penis inside her, Sasuke runs his hands gently down her sides, then leans forward to press soothing kisses up her spine as he tries to let her adjust.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispers, bringing his mouth to her ear. She shakes her head, pink hair flying at the motion. Despite this, Sasuke hears her rapid breathing, can sense frustration in the tautness of her shoulders. "Relax, Sakura," he says softly. "Lift yourself up and grab the headboard with your hands. Good. Now look at me."

Bracing one hand on the headboard beside hers and using his other to hold the back of her head, he sees the question in her eyes for only a brief moment before bringing their mouths together.

Sakura's rigid at first, unresponding. Sasuke is endlessly patient, however—as he always is with her—and it's not long before she's kissing him back, soft and slow and sweet. Her happiness is nearly palpable in the air as she melts into him.

It's only when her muscles loosen and he feels her grow completely lax beneath him that he slides easily the rest of the way into her and—

And _holy fuck_, Sasuke thinks, reeling at the sensation. She's fucking _tight_. Tightness bordering on pain, delicious and addicting. Her ass clenches around his cock in such a new, unfamiliar way, different from her pussy yet equally as mind-blowing. He could die happy buried inside her like this.

Sakura gasps into his mouth at the sudden intrusion, and he pulls away to mutter a curse into her neck, biting down on the soft skin there. Sure he's left a nasty bruise, he finally finds it in him to choke out, "Are you okay?"

She nods frantically, and he relaxes with the knowledge that he hasn't hurt her.

"Holy shit, Sasuke-kun," she moans. "I always knew you were big"—he preens inwardly at this—"but you feel _huge_ right now and—"

She stops abruptly. He's just opened his mouth to ask her why when she moves her hips forward, pulling slightly away, then throws her ass back against him in one quick motion.

Pure, naked pleasure explodes from his cock, spreading through every inch of him. His eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. "Fucking _Christ_, Sakura," he growls.

Without preamble, Sakura takes his hand that's beside hers on the headboard and returns it to its original place at her hip. "I need you to move," she informs him, twisting her head to fix him with a level stare. "Inside me. _Now_."

Sasuke's lips curve upward of their own accord as he brings his remaining hand down to her other side. He takes a deep breath, squeezes her hips between his fingers, and does as she asks.

The pace he sets is raw and exquisitely brutal. Her headboard slams against the bedroom wall with so much force he's sure Sakura's neighbors are getting an earful, but Sasuke couldn't give less of a damn.

Not when Sakura matches his every thrust, pushing her ass against his pulsing cock with each movement, driving him absolutely out of his mind. Her heady moans are music to his ears. And the sight of her back arched in pleasure, her knuckles white from holding onto the headboard as if it's the only thing keeping her anchored to earth—fucking priceless.

"Sasuke-kun, I—" She breaks off with a breathy whine. "_Fuck_, you feel so good."

Sasuke answers with a finger to her clit, groaning at the insane pleasure of her tight ass tensing around him.

A few swirls of his finger is all Sakura needs before she's bucking into his hand, head thrown back, throaty cries bursting from her lips as she comes. He can feel her orgasm racking through her in the spasming of muscles around his erection. Sasuke leans forward to latch his teeth onto her shoulder, hands cupping her breasts and squeezing firmly, as his own orgasm races from the base of his cock all the way up his spine, driving bliss through every inch of him.

He snaps his hips into her once, twice, three more times, her ass milking him for all he's worth, before finally growing still inside her. He's breathing as if he just finished a marathon, and Sakura isn't in a much better state as she pants beneath him, soft moans still falling from her lips.

Sasuke releases his teeth from her shoulder and presses a tender kiss to the faint bruise there, secretly pleased with having marked her. He gives her tits one last fond squeeze before pulling away from and slowly out of her. She collapses onto the bed instantly, perfectly sated, and she still hasn't moved when he returns a minute later after tossing the condom in the trash and cleaning himself up.

"Turn over, Sakura," he instructs, and chuckles quietly when she does as he says, then lifts her head to give him a lazy smile.

"Why haven't we done that before?" she mumbles as he joins her on the bed.

Spreading her knees apart at his prompting, Sasuke uses the damp cloth in his hand to gently clean between her legs, making sure to work in slow, careful movements, as he has no doubt she's extremely sensitive at the moment.

Thoughtfully he answers, "If I'd known it was something you wanted to try, we probably would have."

She hums her agreement, gazing up at him with blissful green eyes. Satisfied with his work, Sasuke disposes of the cloth before rejoining her again.

Sakura yawns as he lies on his back beside her, stretching out her limbs before curling into his body like she was born to do so. Once she's settled—head resting on his chest, arm splayed over his abs, leg hitched up to curve over his thigh—he brings his hand up to rub absentmindedly at her waist. She's completely relaxed against him, satiated and exhausted from the last hour's activities.

A thought nags at him and, wanting to catch her before she falls asleep, he says, "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"In the future, don't be afraid to tell me about the things you want." Sasuke squeezes her waist gently with his hand. "That goes for things beyond the bedroom too. There will never be a time when I don't want you to be completely honest with me, no matter what you assume I might think." He uses the same hand to ruffle her hair. "So don't be afraid to share your thoughts with me, and I'll promise to do the same with you, okay?"

Sakura's silent, unmoving, and he worries momentarily that she may have already fallen asleep.

Then he hears her say, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Sakura tilts her head up to look at him, and the affection shining in her eyes warms him from head to toe. "I'll remember that for the future," she whispers. "Thank you."

Sasuke gazes at her, tender and content, feeling utterly at ease as he always does in her presence. "Aa," he says softly. "Oyasumi, Sakura."

He brushes the hair out of her face to touch his lips to her forehead, and she smiles.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**A/N:** If there's anything I hope you got out of reading this (besides the obvious smut indulgence), it's this: don't be afraid of expressing your sexuality. Embrace it and enjoy it. Life's too short not to, but make sure you're using protection and being safe while doing it. :)

A penny for your thoughts? Pretty please?

Love,

Shannon

P.S. I've recently opened up an AO3 account under this same username. I'll be posting this story on there, as well as some of my other works moving forward. Also, check out my bio for more info on how to find me on my Twitter and tumblr accounts!


End file.
